narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reincarnation
Time limit I read somewhere that the reincarnations has a duration does the databook verify this. (Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC)) :…Huh? Maybe you're talking about Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation? Because the reincarnations of Asura and Indra live as long as every other human being.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 18:36, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::No im talking about the duration Asura and Indra charkas stays in their reincarnations till it moves on(Kuroiraikou (talk) 16:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC)) :::The duration is the reincarnation's life span, to my knowledge. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 17:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Cycle Ended? Based on Sasuke's dialogue in 698, has the reincarnation cycle between Asura and Indra come to an end now that Naruto and Sasuke have finally worked out their issues, thus coming to an understanding as the two reincarnates of Asura and Indra?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Bump.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 21:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think this can be answered with enough certainty, unless DB4 mentions something about it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::The cycle doesn't stop, even if the incarnations become best buds, otherwise it would have ended during Part I. So there's no reason why it should have ended. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:58, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good point. Naruto and Sasuke had been lads for a time before Orochimaru and Itachi taunted Sasuke/Sasuke got jelly about Naruto's progress.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::But that's the entire point- that's how Asura and Indra's relationship started out as well. It wasn't until Hagoromo named Asura his successor, thus making Indra jealous and starting the conflict. It doesn't matter if they started out as friends, they were destined to clash at some point. However, now that there differences are finally squashed, is the cycle over? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:04, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well technically it should have ended when Madara agreed to Hashirama's truce, so who knows it might go on forever.(Kuroiraikou (talk) 03:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC)) Well, what can we add to article, there are reasons for reincarnation, we can't be sure just because of Sasuke's words and he wanted to end it, but the statue forming the seals do indicate that Indra and Asura have made peace with each other, and that the flow of events has come to end as depicted by author but they remain in Naruto and Sasuke bodies and after their death they can go to pure world or any realm, if we do comparison between real world and Naruto world it's similar in this case, those who have purpose and their desire are not fulfilled remain on earth after achieving realisation of truth, reality they are liberated and the cycle ends, see Wikipedia:Saṃsāra, I suppose the cycle ended even if they do reincarnate they won't have hatred for each other and that I'm sure of.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 04:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I thought the episodes aired in Japan don't air with subs, but the trivia says otherwise? --Bio havik (talk) 00:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I think it means subtitles from Crunchyroll.--JouXIII (talk) 00:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Augmentation All the reincarnate ability articles say their strong chakra/stamina are partly due to being a reincarnation. So I figured, it'd be a good note to say the reincarnate have their inherit abilities augmented.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:12, March 20, 2016 (UTC) more similar cases, further detail&info * Orochimaru: Living Corpse Reincarnation, Cursed Seal * Hagoromo temporarily reappearing in physical plane through Madara's chakras * Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release * The Tailed Beasts being immortal and coming back to life after death Maybe these could be added.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:33, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hagoromo explained that he came from Madara's body after Indra and Asura chakra and tentails Kurama's chakra fused, so I think that could not be considered as reincarnation. Reincarnation is basically a soul entering into the body from birth, possessing a living flesh.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 12:52, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That's true, but I'm, quite positive that Orochimaru's feats and the Tailed Beasts classify as reincarnation.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:07, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::* No, because he doesn't die. :::* No, because no physical body. :::* No, because no physical body. :::* No, that's literal rebirth. :::When you reincarnate, your soul enters an already existing body. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:21, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't transferring soul into another body count as reincarnation? For the Tailed Beasts, hence similar cases.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:03, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know what counts as a reincarnaction in-universe, but only the incarnations of Indra and Ashura have been called "Tenseisha". • Seelentau 愛 議 14:05, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Souls I believe that it was said that it's not just chakra that reincarnates, but also the actual souls of Asura and Indra themselves, I believe this was from Seelentau or some other Japanese guru.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:37, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Bumping this, can anyone check the databook or whatever?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:13, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::That would complicate things like Edo Tensei working. Madara and Hashirama were both brought back when Sasuke and Naruto were alive, this wouldn't be possible if things were as simple as the soul moving on. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm well aware of that, don't care how it works, only what the sources say.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 06:49, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think the soul does move on, but the indra/asura chakra should only get copied to the next person.. for example a clone of somebody has the same chakra signature as the original and an Edo Tensei still has the same chakra signature as the original. FlatZone (talk) 17:14, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :My entire point is that somewhere I saw someone mention that the databook in fact mentions souls reincarnating.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:59, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::You probably saw the soul thing here, where it does in fact say souls instead of chakra, though we should probably check exactly what word is used in the raws. There's also a line in chapter 671 where Hagoromo implies Asura "chose" Naruto to be his reincarnate, which isn't mentioned in the article currently.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:15, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Could be, but I believe it might have been Seel's translation. If you can please check Seel, that would be appreciated. Even though it doesn't make sense, if it in facts says souls, so should be, along with the choice thingy.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 06:41, April 28, 2019 (UTC)